Height-adjustable platforms are used in widely-differing applications. For example, the platform can be loaded and/or unloaded at a first height. At another height, an item (object) or a person that or who lies on the platform can be treated, inspected, and/or examined. Such platforms can be used in medical applications, for example, as couches, tables, patient tables, or the like. Due to the height-adjustability of the platform, a patient, for example, can be brought to a height at which the patient can be treated, transferred to another platform or table and/or can also leave the platform again. A variety of adjusting devices can be used to adjust the height of the platform.
In addition to the need to make possible a precise and exact height adjustment, such adjusting devices for a height-adjustable platform or a method for adjusting the platform are subject to a whole series of further requirements, for example, with respect to low vibration, low noise development, and high reliability.